


Fear of flamingos?

by Mcdanno_raf



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdanno_raf/pseuds/Mcdanno_raf
Summary: Just a different ending to the last episode





	Fear of flamingos?

"Fear of flamingos? Really Cy?" TJ said as soon as Jonah left.  
"what about it? It is true"  
"I don't doubt it, but in all of your 'stuff' and you know deep things and all that, I believe that was not what you really meant to say" damn you TJ for knowing me me so well, Cyrus thought.  
He didn't know what to say. Here was his chance to come out to TJ but he was so scared.  
"you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. But I will support you no matter what, I hope you know that" he did know that but it was always nice to be reminded of that.  
"promise me you won't stop being friends with me" Cyrus sounded so scared that TJ was starting to get worried.  
"I'll always be your friend. Always"  
Cyrus takes a deep breath.  
"last year I had a crush on Jonah"  
TJ doesn't say anything for a while. So Cyrus was gay, that was fine, more than fine really. He just didn't like the part where he say he had had a crush on Jonah Beck.  
"Oh... Do you still like him?" Is all he managed to say. He really wanted to know though.  
"No. So is it okay that I like boys?" He looked so worried, with no need really.  
"Cyrus, you're not the first nor the last guy to be gay and that's okay. Want to know something? Just until recently I thought I was straight, then I had to help this dude get a chocolate-chocolate chip muffin and I figured I wasn't that straight anymore"  
Was TJ saying was Cyrus thought he was saying?? Did he just say he liked Cyrus? His head was going to explode.  
"what are you trying to say?"  
"what I'm saying is that ever since that day I can't get you out of my head, and that the more I got to know you the more I liked you and you know what? When I asked you to hang out with my friends? If it all went well I was thinking of asking you out on a date, but we both know how that ended up and so I gave up on the idea..." TJ Kippen liked him. His heart was beating so fast. "Are you going to say anything?" He hadn't realised he hadn't said anything. He was to focused on the boys words.  
He really doesn't know what to say, he's not good with words, he thought TJ wasn't either but turns out he was.  
TJ was starting to look terrified of Cyrus silence. So the younger boy did what he did best, he hugged him, so tight. Neither wanted to let go.  
When they finally did Cyrus gained confidence he didn't know he had and kissed the other boy, who imediately kissed back.  
"TJ Kippen, will you go out with me?"  
"Are you serious?" Oh god he looks so cute, Cyrus thought  
"yes, very serious"  
"Then yes, Cyrus Goodman, I'll go out with you"


End file.
